


Hannibal Crossing (Fanart)

by jackelope



Category: Hannibal (TV), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Fanart, Gen, that's it it's just stuff I drew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackelope/pseuds/jackelope
Summary: Various Hannibal characters as Animal Crossing villagers; originally posted on my Tumblr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Hannibal Crossing (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted on my tumblr [here](https://biscuitsandhorrorslash.tumblr.com/post/621425002475077632/hannibal-characters-as-animal-crossing-villagers) and [here](https://biscuitsandhorrorslash.tumblr.com/post/621425282864250880/hannibal-characters-as-animal-crossing-villagers), however I decided to upload them to AO3 as well. I don't really have anything more to say abt it lmao, this is some bad art I did

Will Graham (left) & Hannibal Lecter (right)

Jack Crawford (left) & Abigail Hobbs (right)

Alana Bloom [with vacation juice] (left) & Margot Verger (right)

Bedelia du Maurier (left) & Beverly Katz (right)

Brian Zeller (left) & Jimmy Price (right)

Frederick Chilton (left) & Freddie Lounds (right)


End file.
